Pokémon X en Y
Pokémon X (Japans: ポケットモンスターＸ Pocket Monsters: X) en Pokémon Y (Japans: ポケットモンスターＹ Pocket Monsters: Y) zijn de eerste twee hoofdserie games van Generatie VI. Deze games zijn gemaakt voor de Nintendo 3DS en de Nintendo 2DS en spelen zich af in Kalos. Pokémon X en Y werden op 8 januari 2013 tijdens een Nintendo Direct door Satoru Iwata aangekondigd, tijdens deze presentatie werd duidelijk dat de games wereldwijd op 12 oktober 2013 zouden worden uitgebracht. De games bevatten zeven verschillende talen: Japans, Engels, Frans, Duits, Spaans, Italiaans en Koreaans. Plot Serena/Calem is nog maar net met haar/zijn moeder in Vaniville Town in de Kalos regio komen wonen. Wanneer Serena/Calem op een ochtend haar/zijn huis uitloopt, staan Calem/Serena en Shauna op haar/hem te wachten. Calem/Serena vertelt Serena/Calem dat Professor Sycamore een opdracht heeft voor vijf kinderen, waaronder Serena/Calem. Shauna en Calem/Serena vertellen Serena/Calem om naar Aquacorde Town toe te komen waar de overige twee op hen wachten. Eenmaal in Aquacorde Town ontmoet Serena/Calem Tierno en Trevor. Shauna, Tierno en Trevor vinden het een goed idee om hun nieuwe vriend een bijnaam te geven en vanaf dat moment wordt Serena/Calem door hen altijd met deze naam aangesproken. Daarna mag Serena/Calem van Tierno haar/zijn Starter Pokemon kiezen, Chespin, Fennekin of Froakie. Daarna krijgt Serena/Calem een Pokédex en een brief van de professor die ze aan haar/zijn moeder moet geven. Daarna heeft Serena/Calem een gevecht met Shauna. Na het gevecht met Shauna keert Serena/Calem terug naar Vaniville Town om haar/zijn moeder de brief van de professor te geven. Grace is super blij dat haar dochter/zoon een Starter Pokemon heeft gekregen en ze geeft haar/hem vervolgens toestemming om op reis te gaan. Grace geeft daarna Serena/Calem ook nog een Town Map. Wanneer Serena/Calem het huis uitloopt, wordt ze/hij tegengehouden door haar/zijn moeder's Rhyhorn die nog even afscheid van haar/hem wil nemen. Daarna begint Serena/Calem aan haar/zijn reis om de acht Gym Badges van de Kalos regio te verzamelen waarmee ze/hij de Elite Four kan uitdagen, maar tijdens haar/zijn reis komt ze/hij ook het kwaadaardige Team Flare tegen die Xerneas/Yveltal wil gebruiken om de Pokémon Wereld te zuiveren. Het lot van de Kalos regio ligt in Serena/Calem's handen... Blurb: 3DS Hoesje ''De volgende evolutie in Pokémon! Nieuwe Pokémon! Spectaculaire 3D-gevechten! Ontdek een prachtige nieuwe regio! Nieuw features: Pokémon-Amie en Super Training! Maak direct verbinding met spelers overal ter wereld! Dit is Pokémon X/Y. De typen Pokémon en de kans dat ze verschijnen, verschillen van Pokémon Y/X. Dit spel kan communiceren, vechten en ruilen met Pokémon X of Pokémon Y. Dit spel kan niet communcieren met andere Pokémon-spellen of randapparatuur.'' Eigenschappen 3D Gameplay Pokémon X en Y maakt gebruikt van 3D omgevingen en 3D Pokémon en Personages, dit is anders dan de hoofdgames uit de eerste vijf generaties waarin 2D sprites werden gebruikt. Stereoscopie 3D wordt gebruikt in Single Battles, tussenfilmpjes, sommige omgevingen en andere speciale gebeurtenissen, maar in de meeste situatie is stereoscopie 3D niet beschikbaar. Doordat er 3D Pokémon modellen worden gebruikt reageren de Pokémon tijdens gevechten op een realistischer manier op Pokémon aanvallen. Naamsveranderingen :Hoofdartikel: Lijst van Aangepaste Aanvalsnamen In de niet Japanse regio's worden verschillende namen van aanvallen en items op een andere manier geschreven. De aanval Thundershock wordt in Generatie VI als Thunder Shock geschreven en Faint Attack wordt in Generatie VI als Feint Attack geschreven. Transportatie De speler kan vanaf deze games acht verschillende kanten op bewegen, wat betekend dat de speler ook diagonaal kan bewegen, dit kon niet in de vorige games van de hoofdserie waarin de speler maar vier kanten kon op bewegen. De speler kan in deze games ook gebruik maken van rolschaatsen, hiermee kan de speler alle kanten op bewegen en zit de speler dus niet vast aan het acht bewegingen raster. De fiets maakt net zoals de rolschaatsen geen gebruik van het acht bewegingen raster. De speler kan de rolschaatsen ook gebruiken om over bepaalde obstakels heen te springen. Op bepaalde locaties kan de speler een Rhyhorn, Skiddo, Gogoat of Mamoswine berijden, de speler moet deze Pokémon gebruiken om bepaalde gebieden te kunnen doorkruisen. Player Search System :Hoofdartikel: Player Search System Het Player Search System (PSS) is beschikbaar op het onderste scherm van de 3DS. Via de PSS kunen trainers met elkaar in contact komen, kunnen ze Pokémon ruilen en kunnen ze met elkaar vechten. Pokémon-Amie :Hoofdartikel: Pokémon-Amie Pokémon-Amie is een functie waarmee trainers een sterkere band met hun Pokémon kunnen ontwikkelen. Via het touch screen kunnen trainers met hun Pokémon spelen, ze aaien en ze voeren. Sky Battles :Hoofdartikel: Sky Battle Sky Battles worden ook geïntroduceerd tijdens dit soort gevechten kunnen alleen type Pokémon worden gebruikt en sommige Pokémon met de gave Levitate. De trainers die de speler uitdagen voor een Sky Battle staan meestal op kliffen of op rotsen. Horde Encounters :Hoofdartikel: Horde Encounter Horde Encounter zijn ook aan de games toegevoegd, tijdens een horde encounter moet de speler met één Pokémon tegen vijf andere Pokémon vechten. Tijdens deze gevechten zijn veel ervaringspunten te verdienen. Sommige Pokémon aanvallen zoals Rock Slide en Surf kunnen alle tegenstanders raken. Maar tijdens dit soort gevechten wordt de speler na iedere buurt wel door vijf Pokémon aangevallen. Super Training :Hoofdartikel: Super Training Super Training is een nieuwe en snelle methode op een Pokémon's EVs te verhogen. Fee Type :Hoofdartikel: Fee type In deze games wordt ook een nieuw type Pokémon geïntroduceerd namelijk de type Pokémon. Dit type Pokémon is toegevoegd om de kracht van type Pokémon wat te verzwakken, dit type had namelijk alleen maar een zwakte voor en type aanvallen. type aanvallen zijn sterk tegenover , en type Pokémon, maar type aanvallen hebben niet zoveel affect op , en type Pokémon. type Pokémon lopen veel schade op van en type aanvallen, , en type aanvallen hebben niet zoveel effect op type Pokémon en type aanvallen hebben helemaal geen effect op type Pokémon. Trainer Aanpassen :Hoofdartikel: Trainer Aanpassingen De speler kan vanaf deze games het uiterlijk en de kleding van de speelbare personages, Serena en Calem, aanpassen. Gyms Pokémon X en Y bevat net zoals de overige games in de hoofdserie Gyms. In Kalos moet de speler de volgende Gym Leiders uitdagen: Viola ( ), Grant ( ), Korrina ( ), Ramos ( ), Clemont ( ), Valerie ( ), Olympia ( ) en Wulfric ( ). Elite Four en en Champion Net zoals in Unova kan de speler de leden van de Elite Four in willekeurige volgorde uitdagen. De Elite Four bestaat uit Malva ( ), Siebold ( ), Wikstrom ( ) en Drasna ( ). Nadat de speler de Elite Four heeft verslagen moet hij/zij het opnemen tegen de Champion Diantha die verschillende type Pokémon gebruikt, waaronder een Gardevoir die kan Mega Evolueren. Pokémon :Bekijk: Categorie:Generatie VI Pokémon In Pokémon X en Y worden 72 nieuwe Pokémon geïntroduceerd waardoor het totaal aantal Pokémon van 649 naar 721 stijgt. De eerste Pokémon die van Generatie VI werden bekendgemaakt waren Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Xerneas en Yveltal dit was op 8 januari 2013. Mega Evolutie :Hoofdartikel: Mega Evolutie In Pokémon X en Y wordt ook Mega Evolutie geïntroduceerd. Mega Evolutie is een tijdelijk evolutie die kan plaatsvinden tijdens Pokémon gevechten wanneer een Pokémon een Mega Stone draagt en de speler een Key Stone heeft. Het is niet mogelijk voor alle Pokémon om te Mega Evolueren, in Pokémon X en Y konden 26 Pokémon Mega Evolueren waarvan Charizard en Mewtwo in 2 verschillende vormen konden Mega Evolueren. Tijdens een Mega Evolutie worden de stats van een Pokémon verhoogd, maar ook het type of de gave van deze Pokémon kan veranderen. Game exclusieve Pokémon Pokémon Roep Update Verschillende Pokémon krijgen bij Pokémon X en Y nieuwe meer realistische roepen. Bij sommige Pokémon zoals Pikachu, Corphish en Skitty is de roep heel anders in vergelijking met hun originele roep. Compatibiliteit Pokémon X en Y kan in contact worden gebracht met de Pokémon Global Link website. Pokémon X en Y kan ook in contact worden gebracht met Pokémon Omega Ruby en Alpha Sapphire, maar alternatieve vormen, Mega Evoluties, aanvallen en gaves die in deze games werden geïntroduceerd kunnen niet geruild en niet gebruikt worden tijdens een gevecht met een Pokémon X en Y speler. Pokémon X en Y kunnen ook in contact worden gebracht met de Pokémon Bank een service waar de speler zijn/haar Pokémon in kan opslaan. Via de Pokémon Bank en de Poké Transporter kunnen Pokémon X en Y in contact worden gebracht met de Generatie V games. Muziek :Hoofdartikel: Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: Super Music Collection De soundtrack van Pokémon X en Y bevat de meeste liedjes die tijdens deze games te horen zijn. De muziek is gecomponeerd door Shota Kageyama (Sound Director van Pokémon X en Y), Hitomi Satō, Minako Adachi en Junichi Masuda. Pokémon X en Y zijn de eerste hoofdserie Pokémon games sinds Pokémon Gold en Silver waarvan Gō Ichinose geen muziek heeft geschreven. Medewerkers :Hoofdartikel: Medewerkers aan Pokémon X en Y Verschillende Versies Ontwikkeling :Zie ook: Pokémon X and Y beta Volgens Junichi Masuda op 18 november 2013 is Pokémon X en Y voor 3,5 jaar in ontwikkeling geweest, dit komt door de switch van de Pokémon serie van de 2D sprites naar een 3D omgeving. Als de lokalisatie medewerkers worden meegerekend hebben ongeveer 500 mensen enn bijdragen geleverd aan de ontwikkeling van Pokémon X en Y. Demo In de Pokémon X demo speelt de speler als Calem en in de Pokémon Y demo speelt de speler als Serena. De speler begint de demo met een willekeurige Kalos Starter Pokémon, een Helioptile en een Sylveon die allemaal level 30 zijn. Tijdens de demo is Pokémon-Amie de hele tijd, behalve tijdens gevechten, op het onderste scherm te zien. Tijdens de demo kunnen de Pokémon geen ervaringspunten verdienen. De demo begint op Kalos Route 4 bij de fontein waar de speler wordt begroet door Alexa. De tas die de speler bij zich draag wordt in dezelfde categorieën opgedeeld die als sinds Generatie IV wordt gebruikt. De tas van de speler bevat 10 Pokéballen waarmee de speler Pokémon kan vangen in de bloemenvelden van Route 4. Bij de fontein staat ook een Skiddo die de speler kan bereiden, maar omdat de Skiddo geen trappen kan beklimmen kan de speler met Skiddo alleen rondjes om de fontein heen lopen. Als de speler langs de fontein loopt richting Lumiose City staat Serena of Calem op hem/haar te wachten. Wanneer je met Serena of Calem praat daagt zij/hij de speler uit voor een Pokémon gevecht. Serena/Calem heeft de Kalos starter die sterk is tegenover de Kalos starter van de speler. Op Route 4 kan de speler ook nog Tierno, Shauna en Trevor ontmoeten. Wanneer de speler met Shauna praat, daagt ze de speler uit voor een Pokémon gevecht. Shauna gebruikt de Kalos starter die zwak is tegenover de spelers Kalos starter. Wanneer de speler naar de doorgang naar Lumiose City loopt wordt deze tegengehouden door Professor Sycamore. Wanneer de speler met Professor Sycamore gaat praten, geeft hij de speler een Mewtwo van level 100 met een Mega Stone. Mewtwo heeft de aanvallen Psyshock, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball en Recover. Vervolgens daagt Professor Sycamore de speler uit voor een Pokémon gevecht, Professor Sycamore heeft een Crobat, een Dragonite en een Chandelure. Na het gevecht is de demo afgelopen. Chespin heeft de volgende aanvallen in de demo: Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Growl en Rollout. Fennekin heeft de volgende aanvallen in de demo: Psybeam, Fire Spin, Tail Whip en Flame Charge. Froakie heeft de volgenden aanvallen in de demo: Water Pulse, Round, Quick Attack en Lick. Galerij X Version logo Jp.png|Japans Logo Pokémon X Y Version logo Jp.png|Japans Logo Pokémon Y Pokémon X logo.png|Engels Logo Pokémon X Pokémon Y logo.png|Engels Logo Pokémon Y Pokémon X logo KO.png|Koreaans Logo Pokémon X Pokémon Y logo KO.png|Koreaans Logo Pokémon Y X icon.png|X 3DS menu pictogram Pokemon Y 3DS icon.png|Y 3DS menu pictogram Trivia *De games zijn vernoemd naar het Cartesisch coördinatenstelsel. *Dit zijn de eerste hoofdserie games waarachter de naam van de game niet het woord Version staat vermeld. *Dit zijn de eerste Nintendo games die overal te wereld op dezelfde dag uitkwamen. *Deze games hebben de kortste namen van alle hoofdserie games van Pokémon. *Dit zijn de enige games naast Pokémon Platinum waarvan de roep van de mascotte van de game niet te horen is wanneer je de start knop indrukt op het titelscherm. *Dit zijn de eerste games waar eerst het titelscherm verschijnt voordat het introductiefilmpje te zien is. *Pokémon X en Y kreeg niet zoals de andere games in de Pokémon serie een derde verbeterde versie in dezelfde regio. Categorie:Pokémon Games Categorie:Pokémon-RPG-spellen